Genesis of the Cybermen
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU (Doctor who crossover, except the Doctor doesn't appear) Long before the NX-01 appeared, lone colony ship was on it's way to a distant system, unaware a brilliant but dying scientist trying to survive was onboard their ship. Carrying out gruesome experiments to survive, she blends man with machine. The Cybermen are about to be born, but will the resistance stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I down own Star Trek or Doctor Who.

A/N - Technically while the Cybermen belongs to Doctor Who, they are in the Star Trek universe and there is nothing relating to Mondas, Telos, Pete's world, or anything else. These Cybermen are completely different.

A/N 2 - I was inspired by Celgress' brilliant story with the Cybermen, I asked for permission but unlike him I want to say something... the BORG DO EXIST IN THIS CONTINUITY. They will appear later but they are not going to encounter the Federation. Regeneration in Enterprise NEVER HAPPENED! Please, do not clutter my review and PM box with notes and reviews talking about the BORG.

* * *

Genesis of the Cybermen.

The starship had been travelling for years now.

Long and bulbous, its reinforced hull peppered with micro-meteorite scars that had managed to somehow pass through the deflector fields while the ship was travelling at Warp 1 speeds, the ship's journey was long and ponderous. It had been travelling slowly but it would not reach its destination for a good thirty years yet.

Designed and built at great expense by the humans of Earth, the ship was just one of a growing number of vessels sent out from Earth under the supervision of the Vulcans. The logical, more advanced culture believed that the humans were impulsive sending ships that could only travel at warp 1 speed, but they had helped the human engineers with the barest minimum even though they had the technology to make the ship travel much faster.

Inside the ship it was dark and aside from the automated robots of various sizes and abilities that were programmed daily by the ship's computer to maintain the systems and ensure the engines didn't fail, there was no sign of the 50,000 human colonists onboard the ship. The reason for that was simple.

The crew and the colonists were in suspended animation. The journey was considered too long for humans to cope with, and to save resources - food, air, and water and energy - it had been decided to put them into suspended animation. Many people back on Earth at the time of the launch had been annoyed with their Vulcan allies, knowing that the more logical race could have provided them with the technology to make the trip in the literal blink of an eye, but they'd known better than to expect miracles by that point.

For years, Humanity had relied on the Vulcans wisdom and advice. They had just emerged from a global war, 600 million people had paid the price for human stupidity and they were just getting back on their feet, but as humanity recovered and began sending out ships into space, they came increasingly under criticism from the Vulcans.

Many people believed the Vulcans were holding them back but that didn't stop humanity.

The United Earth government had been sending out colonist ships into deep space to planets sighted with the improved sensor technology they'd developed since the First Contact with the Vulcans; the earlier "Great Experiment" Terra Nova was a well-known example of a deep-space colonisation program, but this one was far more ambitious. It was further out and unlike the Terra Nova population who had not gone into suspended animation, the colonist ship was prepared to spend decades or even centuries in suspended animation.

The Vulcans considered the agenda of the United Earth government to send more and more ships deeper and deeper into space without proper engines capable of moving at much higher velocities, without more advanced defence and offensive systems to be foolhardy, reckless, and illogical; but the humans ignored them.

But the people of United Earth, the Vulcans, and the crew themselves didn't realise that one of the passengers was prepared to go to any lengths in order to survive….

* * *

"Urrghh!" Kate Allen winced as she shivered as the cold air touched her exposed flesh before she staggered away from the suspended animation tube, stumbling until one of her hands flashed out and grabbed hold of the nearby wall and used it to keep her steady. If anyone had seen what Allen had just done, they would have jumped with shock; there was no way an ordinary human being could just grab something like that so quickly.

But Allen was alone, so no-one saw it. The air was loud as Allen started taking in deep, wheezy breaths of air into her lungs, and she looked around the stasis chamber, blinking rapidly as her eyes tried to adapt to the darkness in the room, broken by the bank of consoles and computers and the blue-green glow of the working stasis units.

Allen looked from one unit to the next, a slow smile spreading over her lips. "I've made it," she uttered, relaxing a little when she saw that no-one else was awake, and there was no life and movement in the room with her.

With another wheezing gasp, Allen walked over to one of the consoles and started checking the information on the console. Allen mentally thanked the builders of the ship had opted to make life as easy for the passengers as it could be by supplying them with clocks that told you how long you'd spent in cryogenic freeze.

Ten years.

Allen sighed with relief. She had been scared at first someone back home would discover her presence on this ship and revive her before launch, but Earth security was lax. Now she could continue her Experiment and finally make some progress, and with these people completely cut off from Earth - that she knew of, she had to admit since they hadn't even cracked warp 2 yet back home - she could finally succeed without United Earth security colluding with the Vulcans.

She grimaced as she thought about the Vulcans. Although they had been happy to provide her with the necessary scientific knowledge to really begin her work; a lot of human scientific knowledge into artificial intelligence and cybernetics had been lost due to the war which had nearly spelt the end of human civilisation before Zefram Cochrane sent up the flare to the Vulcans, though fortunately some bits and pieces had been locked away by the various governments in vaults when the first signs of the Third World War began to appear and the work was still being re-discovered in those vaults, but Allen's work was too critical for her to simply wait and see.

The Vulcans had provided the newer generations of Earth scientists with knowledge to get them back on Terra Firma, but when they had discovered just what she planned to do, they had informed the United Earth Government. Once a respected and credited scientist, Dr Kate Allen, cyberneticists, roboticist, an expert on AI suddenly found herself condemned and hunted.

Allen pushed that out of her mind. It was the past now, even if it seemed like only yesterday in her mind, now she had to plan for the future. Still concerned in case the United Earth government had realised she had smuggled herself and much of her work onboard the ship, Allen checked the computer. Allen checked the information on the screen to check the last communiques from Earth. There was nothing really substantial to them, just a few 'good luck' messages and that was it, there was nothing linked to her. Good. They hadn't detected her presence, just like they hadn't detected the fact she had programmed the computer to bring her out of cryogenic suspension.

Now she could begin.

Allen entered a new search into the computer. She needed a place to continue to work.

Leaving the chamber after a few more minutes of checking out the information on the computer, Allen walked through the ship's darkened corridors. Occasionally she stopped to inspect some of the other chambers, and she smirked to herself as she saw the would-be colonists in their own stasis tubes. Oh, so many bodies, so much time. If she were lucky, she could carry out her experiments without the colonists learning about it until they came out, and by then it would be too late for them to do anything before her creations overwhelmed them.

Heading for the main laboratory, Allen looked around curiously; she had seen this room on the map she'd just looked at earlier when she'd revived, but she hadn't seen it before for real. She shrugged her shoulders uncaringly and examined everything in the room before she nodded. Yes, this would do for a temporary base of operations while she looked around the ship to see if there was nothing better to set up shop.

Leaving the laboratory, Dr Allen walked to the bridge. If any outside observer saw her, they would do a double take. It was plain as day Allen was suffering from some kind of illness which was causing her to gasp and wheeze for breath, but she walked like a healthy person. No, she moved far better than any human was capable of doing.

When she arrived on the bridge, she scanned the controls. The bridge of the ship was spartan and strictly utilitarian. The consoles were the only signs of illumination, but it was not a problem for her artificial eyes which could see in other spectrums. Allen wasn't interested in whether the bridge was pretty, she was more interested in what this control centre could do for her. She moved over to stand over one of the consoles and looked down at the complicated array of switches and buttons and displays. If she had the time and the patience then she would be in here for days, trying to work out what each console did and whether or not she should even touch it.

But Dr Allen wasn't interested in the systems of the ship, all she was interested in was the computer. She leaned forwards and touched the com panel.

"Computer," she wheezed.

"Working."

Allen paused for a second so she could both get her breath back and to give her a chance to put her questions into words; she had been on the point of receiving a pair of artificial lungs but she was forced to go on the run, and she was left with the same lungs that had been falling apart for years.

"How soon will the ship arrive at the destination from now?" she asked.

The computer's reply was immediate. "20 years," it answered.

Twenty years? That would provide her with the time she needed….

"Computer," she asked, "show me a map of the ship and its workings. Are there any disused storage areas with links to the power grid?"

"Working," the computer chirped; that was the great thing about the computers of this century. They were always working even if the questions made little sense and they always worked even if the person asking the questions was not meant to be around. The computer didn't seem bothered by her revival, but truthfully Allen didn't care if the computer logged her presence. It wouldn't do any good in the long run anyway.

The computer showed her a schematic of marked areas on the ship that could be classed as storage facilities that were connected in some manner to the power grid. Allen leaned forward to study them closely. There were quite a few places where she could set up her conversion facility without being detected.

The ship was quite big, especially for this time where United Earth was trying hard to keep their ships small to minimise the amounts of fuel and dilithium that were needed. But the number of colonists onboard was part of the reason why the ship was quite large, and it carried already assembled pre-fabricated buildings needed to assemble the colony when they arrived as well as equipment needed to begin the settlement and beyond.

Mentally Allen chose the right one; she needed a facility that was separate from the rest of the ship, was small enough to be virtually unnoticed by the ship's crew in case they were revived in order to cope with an emergency, but was close to the main cargo decks and near the suspended animation core.

It only took her a few moments to find the right one. It was directly beneath the suspended animation core of the ship, separated by one level only and it was connected to the power grid. She had found the conversion facility she needed.

Allen had become apathetic towards emotions as her body fell apart. She had been suffering from an illness that was hereditary and even now in the future, it had not been cured by human medical science. Even Vulcan medicine hadn't really helped her, though at first, it had managed to mitigate the worst effects of the illness for a time.

For a moment Allen thought about the illness that had afflicted her family for generations. When Project Chrysalis was taking place on Earth in the 21st century before the outbreak of the Eugenics wars, many of her family had pinned all their hopes on their family using genetic engineering to finally cure their family and being free of the illness.

It would have been so easy, she thought to herself almost wistfully, imagining without any trouble a short period of time needed, thanks to the Augment study since it quickly became known that Augmented human beings possessed far better immune systems than their ordinary forebears, for geneticists to isolate and treat the gene which caused the illness in her family, curing them and allowing them to live longer and happier lives, with the memory of the pain and misery fully removed.

But no. Earth's banning of genetics because they were afraid of another group of augments appearing had put paid to that plan even though many scientists had claimed that they had learnt from the mistakes of the idiots behind Project Chrysalis, but they had been ignored. Allen wondered how many others there had been out there, suffering from illnesses all across the world that no-one had been able to rid themselves of. Genetic engineering had been the answer to so many problems, but the human race had banned it because a group of people had grown careless.

Even now, with Vulcan experience and scientific aid, the old bans and fears and attitudes towards genetics remained and there would probably be no true research into developing a cure. Allen knew that the data gathered on the Augments had been retained thanks to her scientific background which had given her the access she had needed to see if the governments of Earth had lied about the destruction of the Augments and the research that surrounded them and what had been learnt by studying them. They had but that had made plenty of sense; when you've got a dangerous new technology that gets out of hand, you don't throw the knowledge away despite how dangerous it is in the future, you keep it so then you've got a blueprint to prepare for something similar.

At first, she had thought of using genetic engineering to remove the gene responsible for her family's illness, curing them forever. Unfortunately, she had become impatient with genetics. She was frustrated by the lack of proper research beyond the basics that it was possible, and while she could say positively the governments of Earth before they united after the first contact had indeed stored information about the Augments she didn't have the authority to access them.

She had tried on many occasions, but by that point, her body had begun falling apart and had begun to shut down, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dr Allen fell into a deep depression when she found herself in a hospital room, and so she had turned to movies to keep her mind entertained. And then she had seen the Star Wars movies, the prequel trilogy, the original trilogy, and the later trilogy. She didn't care about the plotlines, the cringe-worthy romance between Anakin Skywalker and Padme, but she did care about Darth Vader who was a cyborg.

Another set of movies she had watched were the Robocop movies after she had become almost obsessed with cybernetics, the idea that you could remove the flesh of skin and muscle tissue, replacing them with metal or plastic, removing a damaged flesh and blood limb and then replacing it with a stronger and more durable prosthetic…. It had been compelling enough, but it wasn't until she had watched Robocop 2 and saw the primary antagonist having his brain removed from his body, and placed in a robotic body that she realised the advantages.

Even if she could remove her body's limbs and organs and replaced them with artificial counterparts, there would still be a vestige of the original body left behind to work with the bionic components. The idea of that appalled her. She remembered seeing too many of her family being put under the ground or cremated. Her family always had a weird balance, so many births to replace the ones who had died. Allen had always hated the idea of her body decomposing like a pile of plants stuffed into a compost bin, but it wasn't until she had seen the second Robocop movie that she realised that little fact.

Before she had considered simply having her arms, legs, internal organs, removed and replaced with motors and components, but after she had watched Robocop 2 she had realised that even if she went down that original route her body would still be diseased. Alright, so she would still be alive thanks to the machinery in her body, but thanks to the movie her mind was open to a new idea of simply removing the brain and placing it inside an artificial body with no flesh from her body, contaminated by the illness, became more compelling that simply undergoing one operation after another.

When she finally got out of the hospital, Allen threw herself into researching cybernetics and bionic surgery. The Vulcan medicines she was taking kept her alive long enough to continue her research, but all they did was to slow down the illness.

Between the treatments and her research, Allen was slowed down in making the first prototype. At first she just wanted to create some kind of android that could house her brain, but later on, as she began looking for the organic material she needed for her test subjects, she came face to face with the number of illnesses, diseases, and injuries that a human had to endure. To make matters worse, this was a period where space travel was still quite primitive, so Allen realised that an android body was insufficient in order to work properly.

Looking into human history for inspiration, Allen became enamoured with the idea of a cybernetic knight's armour, one that was sturdy and strong enough to withstand virtually anything. Three years after she had begun her research, Allen managed to remove the brain of a terminally ill woman and placed it inside a life support tank connected to a computer. Although not one of her creations as they were now, the experiment was the first true cyborg ever truly made by humans. People with prosthetics didn't count, they didn't completely allow the full potential cybernetics allowed.

For the next five years, Allen continued stealing people's bodies and with each theft, she managed to develop her techniques. She realised that speed was the key to removing the brain and placing it within the artificial body, and with each brain theft she developed better synaptic processors and even came up with an artificially created organic liquid to create a more responsive body.

At first, Allen had pursued the research to save herself from dying, but as time passed, Allen became more obsessed with the thought of living forever. Unfortunately, while her research had many benefits and allowed immortality, her work was condemned when others began to become suspicious about what she was doing with the materials she'd ordered. No-one knew what she was doing at first but the answer became more obvious as time passed, and they placed an embargo around her suppliers, meaning she needed to purchase more rudimentary materials to continue her research, change her identity, everything.

During the time between leaving the hospital, conducting her original experiments, and when the embargo was placed on her suppliers, Allen had come to realise that humanity needed to change and to become better. The geneticists behind Project Chrysalis were right in that humans needed to become better and become stronger, though in her case she didn't care anymore about genetics. Now she wanted to turn humans into cyborgs so they could attain perfection.

She was forced to go on the run when the truth about her research and experiments were discovered. She saw three of her prototypes be destroyed, but they were among the first of the new race. Human.2. Gone, forever. She had managed to escape, taking with her a conversion unit she had built and the materials and parts she had assembled based on the final design she had gained from the last experiments, and she had managed to hide on the colonist ship.

But all this was irrelevant.

Now she would not fail.

* * *

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Trek or Doctor Who.

Please remember the Borg do not exist in this continuity, its just the Cybermen.

Please leave me some feedback.

* * *

Genesis of the Cybermen.

Dr Allen panted as she moved the body into the conversion unit. It had been a long and tedious job finding a colonist she could use without making it obvious to the others when they woke up themselves at the end of their trip, but it had been even harder to go about getting him out of suspended animation since the cryo booths were immobile and they couldn't be brought down to where she'd set up shop.

Gently she leaned over the man and lifted up his eyelids. He was still unconscious thanks to the shot she'd given him to keep him asleep and drugged up when he'd come around when she'd tried to bring him down to the conversion laboratory she'd set up out of one of the ship's storage rooms without him actually waking up.

One minute she was busy concentrating on getting him out of his booth and the next minute he was screaming and thrashing around in the webbing of restraints built into the cryogenic units to keep him immobile while he was asleep, yelling insane questions before she'd recovered enough to give him the shot while she held him down with her cybernetic strength.

That was the easy part but bringing him down to the laboratory was difficult. But hopefully, when she was finished, she would have a willing helper to move the bodies down here.

Pushing that out of her mind, Allen checked the new restraints of the conversion unit. It was basically a steel silver frame with a surgical chair bolted in the middle with two clamps designed to lock the head and keep it still while smaller restraints held the body locked in. Above was a sphere which contained the saws and medical injector which were used to slice the brain out of the body.

Allen had worked out that the only way to get the brain out of the body was to do it speedily without any human or cybernetic surgeons doing the deed, so it needed to be done via automatic machines. It had taken Allen over four years to get the procedure right, she had spent those four years refining her design to make it both efficient and speedy.

Allen looked down at the unconscious face in front of her. The colonist looked so young, and she wondered for a second just how old he was before she dismissed that fact. In her madness, she believed she was doing him a favour. She was taking him away from the cradle of fleshy weakness and emotional hell and replacing them with superior and immortal machinery and logical order.

Part of her regretted what she was about to do, but it was for the greater good.

Her eyes flickered over to the other surgical table nearby where a large form was waiting, but her eyes didn't linger on the prone form and she stood up, wincing in pain as she did so; her cybernetic body was made from technology that was barely up to the task of keeping her alive though it did serve its purpose. The biggest problem, though, were the cybernetic components in her spine that allowed her to stand up, unfortunately, the technology was not exactly technically advanced since even the Vulcans had little knowledge of how to work with the nervous system. The surgeries she'd had to endure for the system had been long and incredibly difficult, and the recovery was so slow Allen was lucky she could even move to conduct her work.

Allen hated the fact those self-righteous pointy eared know-it-alls had hindered her research, but she had not let them bring her down since she was doing this for the greater good of her race.

Letting out a breath, Allen pushed the pain caused by the prosthetics away, mentally counting down the days where she could finally do away with this waste of a body and get her brain placed inside a new one, one where she would never have to worry about her illness ever again, and she walked over to the main switch. Placing her hand on the lever, her cybernetic arms grasping the cold metal of the lever though she couldn't feel it since the tips of the fingers, while sensitive, weren't calibrated to experience sensation.

Allen hesitated and she glanced at the large form again. It had taken her a while to reassemble the technology after coming out of stasis, but she had a good memory and the prototypes had worked perfectly before they'd been destroyed before she could really get going. But this time everything was different, and now she would succeed since she was away from Earth, free of all the people who had hunted her down, called her work unethical while they allowed science to be governed by the Vulcans who hadn't wanted humanity to grow for some reason, and just wanted her people to live continually in a scientific dark age.

Okay, so her work was obscene in some areas, but that was how scientific advancement was made, by making decisions that had broad and wide consequences. Ethics…. they were just a bunch of rules formed by fools without any proper guts.

Allen threw the switch. From the sphere above, a number of saws and blades extended on segmented arms and she watched even though she had to squint as the cutting cycle began before another arm dropped from the sphere while carrying a metallic object.

The colonists' brain was scooped up and the long arm which contained a large hypodermic needle containing a green liquid was injected into the object before it was carried over to the prone metallic form on the second bench. The saws were replaced with oddly shaped tools which locked the object onto it before the cycle was finished.

Allen watched every moment of the operation, feeling her heart race with joy as the process nearly finished and when it was over she watched with anticipation, hoping nothing had gone wrong; she had been afraid for her equipment and what she'd managed to smuggle onboard this ship, knowing she'd had to make do with what she'd managed to save when the depths of her work were discovered.

She took in a deep breath as she waited for the form lying only a few feet from her to revive. For a long moment, there was nothing and Allen was afraid the procedure had been too much, the brain had died.

But then it started to move slowly as though it had just woken up from a long sleep.

Allen's breath caught in her throat as she watched the creature stand up. Like the Vulcans and humans, it was humanoid in shape and form but anyone could see it wasn't human. It was a metal giant, coloured silver. It could be considered a robot, though it wasn't. Allen watched as it moved slowly, like a baby deer trying to take its first steps. She watched it approach her slowly before coming to a stop a foot away from her.

When the cybernetic creature stood before her, Allen studied it. Originally she had wanted her creature to be fully armoured, so then it resembled a medieval knight, or like Robocop. But thanks to that mess where her work had been discovered, her desire to cover the Inner exoskeleton had not been realised, so the upper covering which was more solid and would have been more protective was missing. But the special alloys blended with various plastics were still tough.

But what really bothered and frustrated her the most about her creation was she hadn't been able to find enough of the components to make the chest unit more efficient, not to mention compact. It took up a large section of the chest. It resembled a high-tech accordion connected into the creature by pipes and wires, giving it a crude appearance.

The good thing was the creatures' technology and basic life-support mechanism was as it should be, as was the internet like technology built into the creature's helmet.

"Do you know me?" she asked it.

For a moment the creature was silent and then the slit that was the mouth lit up as the voice-synthesiser activated. "You are Doctor Kathryn Allen," the creature answered.

Allen nodded. So far so good. "Who are you?"

"I was the entity known as Michael Bashir," the creature replied without any kind of thought. It wasn't bothered that it had once been a human being with emotions and a childhood now replaced by cold hard logic.

Allen nodded again, just as unaffected by the creature's nonchalance though it was only stating the facts. "What do you think of when you consider the humans?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

For a moment the creature paused to consider, and Allen was worried for a second that her creation's internal computer may be malfunctioning…

"Humans are us, but we are superior because we have seen the truth. They must be uplifted from their emotional weaknesses. They must become like us," the creature responded coldly.

Allen smiled. Any normal human would have been disgusted, horrified, by what the creature had just said. But not her; she had become fed up and tired of the never-ending emotional crap, all that talk about morals and ethics had driven her crazy. While she disliked Vulcans and considered them arrogant and holier than thou compared to humanity because they were scientifically more advanced, she believed they had the right idea about emotions.

They should be cut out.

What had emotions ever done for humanity?

Throwing that thought out of her mind instantly - it was irrelevant now anyway - and she stepped closer. She wasn't afraid of her own creation - it was programmed to obey her.

"What are you called?"

"I have no designation."

"What about your species, what are you?"

"My species name is Human.2."

Allen smirked. "No," she declared. "You are not human. You have a human brain," she clarified. "But you are more than human."

She fell silent for a moment, considering. The original prototypes had been barely been functional when she'd worked to refine their design and their technology, many of her subjects had been destroyed when the conversion process had driven them insane.

But her new creature was the final prototype. Survival was practically all it would think it about, but it was a new race. It deserved a completely different name.

"You are the salvation of the human race," she said, stepping closer to the creature, and she placed her hand lightly on the chest plate, marvelling at her genius as she had tried desperately to survive. It had not been her intention to create a new human species, but once she had started she had known that her new species would need to survive. "I shall name you - the Cyberman. Now, what are you?"

"I am a Cyberman."

"Correct," Allen hid a smile at the creature's promptness. "You are a Cyberman, and you are the first of the new race of Cybermen."

Allen turned away and walked towards the entrance, leaving the newly-named Cyberman behind. As she reached the door, she half turned. "Come, there is much for us to do," she ordered.

The Cyberman walked slowly towards her, and she walked through the door with the Cyberman right behind her.

* * *

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas all of you!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Feedback would definitely be appreciated.

* * *

Genesis of the Cybermen.

The moment the conversion was completed, the human physician, geneticist, and cyberneticist that was once known as Kate Allen knew her long years of pain and torment were long gone.

In fact, she felt nothing. The clamps retraining her new cybernetic body which she had spent years creating retracted to let her stand up, and she did so carefully. The emotional inhibitor was turned on to the human side of her nature could not express any subconscious horror over her transformation but then she had expected that.

Standing up on her new cybernetic legs while her human brain adjusted to being welded into the suits' exoskeleton, Allen paused to allow the gyroscopic stabilisers in her suits' spine to adjust. The suit had been tested like all of the other suits she had brought on board the ship to make sure there were no flaws in the computer system that linked the brain, the hydraulics in the muscles, and the life support system, but this was the first time her own specially designed suit had been fitted with a brain. It was also the first time her brain had been placed inside the suit, which had features and design implements the other Cybermen, even the Cyber-Controllers she had planned, simply lacked.

Allen adjusted quickly. She slowly walked around the room, making a last minute test of her new body, watched by her faithful retinue of Cybermen she had converted over the last year. She had brought on the colony ship a number of Cybersuits and the materials with which to create them from raw materials. The people who had organised the mission to Earth had not taken any unnecessary risks. They had provided the colonist ship with enough metals and computer components to help them adjust to life away from Earth while giving them the means to sustain themselves before they could live off their new planets' resources.

Allen had simply put them to better use, and now there were areas on the ship that had been converted into a factory for Cybersuit technology. There were laboratories that grew the organic fluids and raw flesh that were a vital part of the cyber mechanism that allowed the Cybermen to operate inside their suits. The machine shops and basic fabrication facilities were put to use constructing the hydraulic muscles, exoskeletal armour, and life support systems needed for the Cybermen.

Already Allen had supervised the conversion of at least a hundred people on board the ship, though the conversion process was going nonstop. The entire crew had become Cybermen now, and they were currently guiding the ship on its course to the planet which become their new homeworld. She had begun to convert a number of colonists, but when they arrived on the planet she had plans in mind for the future generations.

Allen pushed those thoughts to the side as she concentrated on her new body. She had been planning for this moment for a long time, and even with her former prosthetics and her period in suspended animation onboard this ship granting her enough time for her to complete her work and put her plans into motion, she was still surprised by the lack of feeling she was getting just by being inside this new body.

Yet she clearly heard the sound of her new cybernetic legs, immeasurably superior to the ones she had used before, as she made them walk her towards the mirror so then she could see her new reflection. She had had her Cybermen bring the mirror into the conversion room when she had decided her old body had served its purpose.

With that in mind, Allen stopped and twisted her waist around (another improvement, her original body had been too fragile for her to properly turn around as effortlessly as other humans could, so each time she had wanted to see what was around her, she would have needed to do it slowly but in her new body she no longer needed to worry anymore) to see her old body. The emotional inhibitor prevented her from feeling nauseous at the mangled sight of the carved open skull which had been sliced in half in order to get the brain out, so she felt nothing when she looked down on the remains. She didn't even feel disgusted when she saw the still open, sightless eyes staring up at her.

"Dispose of the body," she ordered the Cybermen, only momentarily surprised by the sound of her new voice before she accepted it. The newly converted Cyberwoman knew her voice would be artificial long before the conversion, but hearing it speak from her own impulses was still a surprise

"Yes," one of the Cybermen acknowledged and dutifully moved over to pick up the body while scooping up the top half of the skull before leaving the room. Neither Allen nor the other Cybermen cared about the pool of congealing blood on the ground.

Allen walked back to the mirror, and for the first time, she saw herself in her new form as the Cyber-Prime.

Unlike the other Cybermen, her suit was radically different in every way when she had made plans to create a brand new species, a new branch of humanity. She had originally considered placing herself inside the armour of a Cyber-Controller, but she had decided against it. She had wanted all of the Cybermen to know who she was and what she had done for them, and to do that she had decided to create a completely different kind of cybernetic suit.

Whereas all the Cybermen from the low ranks to the Cyber-Controllers were built and modelled over identical lines, her armour was different. While she was the same physical height as the Cyber-Controllers she planned to create in the later future while for the moment she was content to simply concentrate her focus on creating her new race rather than worry herself about creating a hierarchy, her armour was built along more slimmer lines.

Allen had carried out a lot of research when she had been on Earth, and when she had come to the decision to create a brand new species, she had known she had to be its leader and founder. To do that, she realised she would need to stand out, so she had created a different kind of armour that was an evolution of her other designs. Unlike the other models of Cyber-suit, her suit was more streamlined and was given a female appearance while the basics of the Cyberman appearance were present. Her arms, legs, torso and head… they were all smaller, more feminine versions of a Cyberman's suit.

But that was only purely cosmetic. She was several times stronger, faster, and more durable than the rest of her Cybermen.

As she looked at her reflection through her optical implants, Allen reflected on her current plans.

Now she was the Cyber-Prime, and her mind had just become part of the neural net she had developed for the Cybermen thanks to subspace technology, all of the Cybermen she had created knew she was converted and she was now able to go ahead with her plans. Her current plan was to convert the rest of the colonists and arrive at the colony, but she had her own plans in mind for the colonists' children.

Yes, her plans for the Cyber-race would be completed.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
